Truths of Reality
by Mio Amato
Summary: What if the Tenth Generation Vongola Famiglia are the destined ones? Yaoi. BoyXBoy. Don't like, Don't read. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Truths of reality

Reality in itself is very harsh. Even without the truths hidden by reality, our lives already suffer from what is being offered. Reality hurts you inside out if you are not prepared to face and/or accept it. The real reality lurks at every corner of our environment. We just have to face it accordingly.

~~~~~~Prologue~~~~~~

"Are you sure this is the right decision, Tsuna?" Takeshi asked worriedly. He just can't believe that Tsuna would choose that option rather than being with them. Tsuna sighed. They are already 4th year middle school and yet his guardians still don't want him out of their sight,"I'll be fine. I won't do anything reckless while I'm studying there, I promise".

Now it's his guardians who sighed. "But Tsunayoshi, we can't have you all alone in a place where you don't have anyone to trust." Hibari countered Tsuna. These past years, Hibari had already adjusted with the lot of them. He can even express his feelings now. Heck, he can even say "I Love you" to Tsuna straight forward, with everyone watching them. "Do you think of me that lowly, Kyouya? I'm a good judge of character, right?" Tsuna countered back."NO .YOU .ARE .NOT" came his guardians reply.

"After all Tsunayoshi-kun, you accepted me and Hibari-kun in your family. Everyone who has heard our name knows that WE are not the people you want to be associated with. That just proves that you are not a very good judge of character" Mukuro breathed. He was right, He and Hibari, though they are already tamed by Tsuna, are still dangerous people.

Tsuna smiled tenderly this time, though it is filled with love, it also shows how much he cares for every single person in that room. He got up and walked to the space before Mukuro and Hibari. "That may be true, Mukuro" Tsuna paused as he reached the desired place he wants to be. While Mukuro just smiled at what his precious boss had said but that quickly turned into a frown when Tsuna continued. "But, if I may say so, look at the two of you. The two of you are my strongest guardians. Feared by many, not because of your attitudes before but because of what you are right now. Before, the two of you doesn't care about other people but now, the two of you will sacrifice your life just for me." And for them, I think "Then that means I didn't make a mistake when I accepted you two" Tsuna said in a tone filled with deep emotions. Emotions that words cannot express thoroughly.

With what Tsuna said, no one can find the right to argue back. All of what he said is true. Mukuro and Hibari might be questionable before, but not now, now that they have already proven their undying love… erm… loyalty for Tsuna. "Tsuna, I still think your guardians are right. Maybe you should think it over again" Reborn suggested. Tsuna shook his head signaling that he wasn't backing down from what he had already decided," No, Reborn. I'm sorry but this is the right choice. Everyone should be separated from each other so as not to attract the attention of the Pope. We had already been seen and are being monitored. We can't let innocent people get involved. " Tsuna breathed in" Now, as Vongola Decimo I am ordering all of you to obey my order; To enroll in different schools; To reveal nothing regarding Anew to outsiders; To avoid the unneeded attention of the pope and his cardinals; And to take care of yourselves with no one to supervise you; Avoid getting into worthless fights; Am I clear?" Tsuna breathed his orders in a tone of great superiority, dignity and love. His guardians, being utterly defeated by Tsuna, just got up and bowed with their left hand at their chest. "As you wish, Vongola Decimo -sama".


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Utterly Proven

~~~ Two Years Later~~~

"Tsuna? Are you okay? You look like you have a fever or something" trailed Nishiga, tone filled with concern. "Yes, I'm alright Nishiga-kun. I just felt like something or someone I knew just arrived." Tsuna explained hesitantly. True to be told, he knew that prescence all too well. It was…

_D-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G-G!_

Tsuna sighed as he walked towards his seat. He was sure that this aura only belonged to…" Get back to your seats, class. It's time to start class now" Their homeroom teacher trailed as he went towards his table. Everybody scrambled for their seats as they heard the routine sermon of the teacher. "Okay, everyone. I know this is all too sudden but you have a new classmate." He turned towards the door" You may come in now". Tsuna's eye widened as he saw who their new classmate was. " La-Lanchia-san!" He exclaimed making his classmates look at him in bewilderment.

Lanchia scratched the back of his head, "Long time no see, De- uhm… Tsuna-sama". "Why are you here at Joukuu? Aren't you supposed to be at Misuto?" Tsuna asked, mind baffled at Lanchia's sudden entrance. "Uhm… Mukuro-san said that you need at least one guard here, Tsuna-sama. I tried to tell him that you would be mad if he sent me here. Even Hibari-san, Takeshi-san, Hayato-san, Ryoheii-san, Lambo-san and Reborn-san said that it will be for the best. I'm sorry." Lanchia looked at Tsuna with outmost sincerity. Tsuna sighed and scratched his head before seating back down. "It's okay Lanchia-san. I would just personally make everyone remember my orders. Anyway, you may proceed sensei" Tsuna motioned at his teacher, who just nodded blankly. Lanchia heaved a sigh of relief, 'For a moment there, I thought he was going to be mad at me'.

"O-Okay class, this is your new classmate" He gestured at Lanchia to intoduce himself which was answered by nod by Lanchia. "Good Morning, everyone. I'am Lanchia Foschia[mist]. I'am 16 years old. I came from Misuto[mist] Middle but I transferred here upon my Boss' requests. I originally came from Italy, but I studied here instead because of Tsuna-sama. Nice to meet all of you. " Lanchia finished his introduction with a bow. " Does anyone have a question for Lanchia-san class?" Their teacher asked his students. Many hands came up, though most of them are girls. " He scanned the room and picked a random girl," Minato". "Hai!" Minato said as she stood.

"When you said 'Mukuro-san' before when you talked with Tsuna… uhm… Did you mean Rokudo Mukuro from Misuto High? The student council president that brought The Misuto High back at its feet? That 'Mukuro-san'? "She inquired nervously. Rumors said that all who defied Mukuro and his followers were given their beatings of a lifetime. But that doesn't mean that they don't have any fans. After all, Mukuro is a Pineapple gentleman. Lanchia nodded, "Yes. He is my boss. But, Tsuna-sama is my Master.". "How about the other names that you said? Were they Hibari Kyouya from Kumo[cloud] High, Takeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera of The Arashi Kouu[storm;rain] High, Ryoheii Sasagawa of Taiyou[sun] High, Lambo Bovino of Raikou[lightning] High and Reborn Vongola[clam], the Supermodel?" asked another girl from the group. "Hai. They're all my friends and boss. All of them." Lanchia replied nonchalantly. Everyone at the room gaped at his straight answer. They were all thinking the same thing, 'Is this guy insane?'. Realizing this, Tsuna whined from his seat " Lanchia-san~ Please stop saying that. Kyouya, Mukuro, Takeshi, Ryoheii-nii, Hayato, Reborn and Lambo are Hot Topics of this school". "Forgive me, Tsuna-sama" Lanchia bowed appreciatively. "It's okay" Tsuna chuckled from his seat. 'His actions must be because of Mukuro's intense narcissism'.

As for his classmates, they were all remembering the time when Tsuna was picked up by the said persons. They were all shocked to see Tsuna, an average human (sort of), hanging out with an All-Star Group. Since then, rumors had spread that Tsuna was actually once a part of that group. They just split out after Middle School. Now all those truths have been utterly proven, they just need some photos of that and this will be the school's topic for the year. Before any of his students' arrange anything, their teacher already gestured for Lanchia to sit down on an empty desk at the back of the classroom. When Lanchia had already settled in his seat, he began his lesson. Unbeknownst to him, his students kept on stealing glances at both Lanchia and Tsuna. He began to notice this when he felt a strange aura behind him. But, instead of reprimanding his students to listen, he just shrugged it off and continued on, talking to himself like mad man.

When the oh-so-badly-waited recess came, their math teacher sighed in annoyance. Not only did they not listen, no one paid attention to what he was saying. All of this occurred also at the other two subjects before him. "Remember to pass it tomorrow" He said to no one in particular as he saw that all of his students were busy in talking about some hot topic. "Hai, sensei. I'll just remind them of it later on." Tsuna replied to his teacher from his seat. " Okay" The neglected teacher said as he walked out of the room.

When the teacher left the room, all hell broke loose at year 2 class B. Literally. Noise seeped out of every inch of the classroom. Papers were thrown everywhere, some ended up at the hallway. Some innocent passerby's (also 2nd yr) somehow got hit by papers when they tried to pass the said classroom.

"Are you only a half-Italian or a full whole Italian?"."Do you have a phone? Can I have your number?". " What's your blood type?". "Do you have a girlfriend? A crush?", came the bombardment of questions from the girls directed at Lanchia. They were quite excited in having a person who is seemingly a good person plus the said person is good-looking. Meanwhile, Lanchia was really surprised to hear such questions when they should be asking what did he meant by what he had said before. As if reading his thoughts, Tsuna answered from the sidelines along with some boys who had sought to see what might happen, "It's their habit Lanchia-san. They only heard and comprehended the part when you came in, bowed respectfully (to me), smiled and when you said that you were Italian." Lanchia nodded his understanding in the midst of the ranting girls. "But if I may say so, you are in real trouble 'cause if you don't answer any of their questions, as in now, you would have stalkers ALL around the place. (Including the bathroom)" he said while the others nodded their approval.

Having heard that from Tsuna, Lanchia then frantically answered all of their questions, which earned him a cute chuckle from his master. The chuckle resulted as Lanchia blushed and the girls noticed it and once again bombarded the poor man with questions. This situation happened again during lunch and (almost) all of the remaining subjects before their dismissal which is PE.

During the end of their PE class and of their day, Tsuna began to be their personal assistant, which resulted to Lanchia's sudden question that made everybody surprised. "Why are you carrying their bags, Tsuna-sama? Didn't you already promised us to never be Dame-Tsuna again?" he said menacingly. Tsuna gulped. He didn't expect this to happen. "U-Uhm… you see-", Tsuna's explanation was cut off when a bully of Tsuna answered for him. " Lanchia! You shouldn't befriend this Dame-Tsuna!" The Bully, Ijimeko [bully],started with a gentle pat at Lanchia's shoulder "You should thalk to us! You should respect me rather than that No-Good for nothing Tsuna!". He continued to insult Tsuna, not noticing the murderous aura Lanchia has been giving him. Tsuna, however, noticed this. "L-L-Lanchia-san? I-I'm okay… really… so please don't-". "YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO TSUNA! UNLIKE YOU, YOU BASTARD, HE UNDERSTOOD ME WHEN I NEEDED HIM THE MOST! HE DIDN'T TURN ME AWAY EVEN IF HE KNEW THAT I WAS THE ONE TO KILL-"." I believe that, that is enough Lanchia-san." A mysterious voice called out. Lanchia turned and saw the Arcobaleno[rainbow] princess, Uni with Byakuran and Gamma trailing behind her, coming to their direction while gesturing to the place where Tsuna was. " Lanchia-san, Tsuna-san is already crying so please stop or else his admi- uhm… family would beat you up until you can't be recognized by anyone except them." She said, stopping at about 3 feet from where he was standing.

Lanchia looked at Tsuna's direction and indeed, his beloved master was crying, mumbling incoherent words at the moment. He rushed to his boss' side and quickly muttered an apology. "I-I-I'm very sorry, Tsuna-san!" Lanchia said while rubbing Tsuna's back. "P-P-Please don't be angry at them Lanchia-san. I'm already used to this… so please… stop" Tsuna sobbed at Lanchia's shirt. Lanchia on the other hand can't help but smile at his masters' love for his family, but not knowing on how to console Tsuna, he just rubbed Tsuna's back, again.

Byakuran whistled playfully from where he was standing, arms behind his head. "You have great luck today, Lanchia-kun". At this Lanchia tilted his head in confusion. "Tsuna-san's guardians were supposed to visit here as well but sadly (or luckily) they could not." Gamma answered. Lanchia gulped nervously. To make matters worse Byakuran added while waving at the crowd that gathered around them, "Imagine your fate when they saw you make their object –of-affection cry! Oh~ I can just pray for your soul then" .

**AN: sorry guys but I will be adding some things in here before I move on to the next chapter... sorry about that...**


End file.
